1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bird cage and more particularly a triangular bird cage to facilitate positioning of the cage in the corner of an enclosure with the cage including a transparent shield on the front portion thereof to protect the bird and to enable the bird to see out and enable others to see the bird.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird cages of various shapes and configurations are well known with such cages usually including an enclosure formed by rigidly secured spaced wires with a portion of the wall having a door or gate formed therein together with means for supporting the cage in a suspended or elevated position. Exemplary of the prior art relating to bird cages are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
166,596 PA1 960,199 PA1 2,769,426 PA1 3,405,696 PA1 3,774,576 PA1 3,785,343